1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sliding roof for vehicles. Particularly, the invention relates to a sliding roof for vehicles of the type in which a slidable panel slides outwardly and rearwardly of a roof opening.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As one of the sliding roofs for vehicles, there has been known in the art an externally sliding roof which is disclosed in GB No. 2,068,304. The externally sliding roof is provided with: an opening formed in a body roof; a panel adapted to open and close the opening; and a guide for guiding the opening and closing movement of the panel on the roof so that the panel is slid above the roof through said guide to open the opening.
In that sliding roof, however, the member for supporting the rear part of the sliding roof panel, i.e., the screw telescope merely extends and contracts in the vertical directions at the rear part of the opening of the roof so that it supports only the front part of said panel when said panel is in its rearmost moved position. As a result, the panel rear part is finely vibrated up and down by the vibrations of a running vehicle so that the panel cannot be said to have a high supporting stability.